Not Here for my Mrs Degree
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: College was a time for working hard for some students and partying hard for others. Being introduced to the party world of college by her best friend and the university's hottest frat boy may be the best decision Sakura ever made. SakuraxSasori. AU


Here's another one-shot for my ongoing collection of SakuraxMale one-shots. He was your next voted winner. I seriously wrote this in like two days, which is amazing for me and my schedule, but the idea just came to me. It was just St. Patrick's Day weekend a short while ago, which is a huge party weekend for college campuses such as mine and it gave me the idea to write a college based story. So I hope you enjoy this slightly more fun one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>Not Here to get my Mrs. Degree<p>

"So what are you going to be doing this weekend, forehead girl?"

"Probably just staying in and studying. I have an anatomy exam on Tuesday that I really need to do well on."

The other female scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Honestly Sakura, you know you don't need to study for that! You get the highest grades in the class, your professor loves you, and you know you're already guaranteed into three different medical schools. Not to mention they are some of the top in the _country_. Let loose for _once_ in your life! You're in college after all. Live a little."

The addressed girl shook her head and let out a light laugh, "I'm not here just for partying purposes, Ino. I am here to further my education so that I can become a world renowned doctor."

Ino let out a sigh as she pushed some of her platinum blonde bangs out of her dark blue eyes, "I'm not saying you have to make partying your profession, forehead girl. I'm just saying that you need to take a break once in a while. Let off some stress in a social setting."

Sakura let out a sigh. Ino always did this to her. They had been best friends since elementary school and always did everything together even though they were complete opposites of each other. Ino was the typically pretty, and popular, blue-eyed blonde who knew everyone and everything about them. She was on student council, head cheerleader, and dated all of the hottest boys in school. Everyone loved her, and if they didn't love her they wanted to be her. I mean who wouldn't? Tall, blonde, tan, perfect body; she was just like a real live Barbie doll.

Sakura, on the opposite end of the spectrum, was much more to herself compared to her best friend. She always excelled in the academic department, graduated high school as a top scholar, and was accepted into every college she applied. Although Sakura was social and knew everyone since she was friends with Ino, she had many more real friendships with her peers. As far as Sakura's love life went, she had a few boyfriends but her list couldn't even begin to compare to her blonde friend's.

As far as Sakura's looks went, at first glance you would think that she was in the same social league as her friend. Her hair was a beautiful shade of pink, cut on an angle where the longest part reached her collar bone. Her eyes were a bright and vibrant shade of emerald and her facial features looked as though they belonged on a doll. She was just as tall as Ino and had a body that rivaled hers; although she would never chose to wear some of the revealing choices that the blonde would.

Now that they were in their second year going to the same university, Ino had become a part of Greek life in one of the more popular party sororities on campus. Sakura could easily get into the honor frat on campus, but she was too busy taking over 18 credits of classes. Ino was always inviting her to parties on Main Street where all of the Greek parties were, but she just didn't enjoy the scene as much as her friend. Partying practically ran through the blonde's blood; or maybe that was the alcohol.

"I am social when I need to be, Ino," Sakura replied as the light breeze that blew through their campus brushed through her rose colored locks. "I just don't really have the desire to go to a party with a bunch of drunk frat boys whose _only_ intention for the night is to get me into their dingy dorm bed."

"Not all frat boys are like that, Sakura," Ino replied with a huff of frustration as she moved to stand in front of the pinkette, placing her hands on her shoulders and stopping her in her tracks. "Please just come out one night with me this weekend. I promise that if you don't like it, we'll leave right away and I'll stop bugging you about your anti-social decisions."

Sakura let out a long sigh as she noticed the science building coming into sight before turning back to her blonde friend, "Fine, Ino. But just this once."

The sorority girl squealed in excitement as she hugged her best friend around the neck quickly before pulling away and walking backwards as she spoke. "There's a party tonight at the frat house next door to our sorority house," she told her as she bounced away with a happy smile. "I'll pick you up at nine. Wear something hot!"

And she was gone, leaving Sakura to regret her agreement to the situation. Letting out yet another sigh, she finished the remaining distance over to the building where her last class of that Friday was being held. She went to pull the door open but someone behind her pulled it open first.

She glanced over her shoulder to find a very handsome male giving her a half smile as he held open the building door. He had rusty red-orange hair that was long enough to just cover parts of his ears and he had beautiful mahogany colored eyes that brightened his clear complexion. His features were perfect in every way. From his perfect nose, to his masculine jaw line, his sculpted cheek bones, to his tempting lips. He looked like a dream come true.

Until Sakura notice the Greek letters of his fraternity on a pin that was stuck to one of the straps of his back pack. Her mind went off saying; Warning: douche bag frat boy alert.

She gave him a quick thanks under her breath and moved through the open doorway in the direction of her class. Before she could go any further though, his voice stopped her.

"Did you really just write me off after you saw my frat pin?"

"Does it really matter?" she questioned when spun around and gave him a fake smile before turning back to walk towards her class.

"Wait a minute," he retorted as he jogged to catch up to her further form as he kept pace with her. "So just because I'm in a frat, I have to be like every other frat guy?"

"Do you like to drink?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like to party?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like having sex with women?"

"Of course."

She glanced up at him with a single pink brow raised in his direction before she looked forward once again. "Then you're just like every other frat guy I've every met."

The handsome male let out a chuckle, "What if I'm not like the other guys you've met?"

Sakura let out a short laugh of her own as she tucked some of her vibrant locks behind one of her ears, "It's funny."

"What's funny?"

She stopped and turned to face him with a smirk playing on her perfect lips, "All the other guys I've met said the same thing." And with her comment she began to walk ahead of the red headed frat boy once more.

The male stood there dumbfounded at the pink haired female that began to walk further away form him. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. She didn't fawn over his good looks, she didn't want to talk to him just because he was part of the most popular fraternity on campus, and she had the most unique features unlike anyone he's ever seen. It truly was her beauty that caught him at first glance.

"Hold on," he called out coolly to her as jogged back up to her retreating form once more. "Why don't you try giving me a chance, I might be the one guy whose actually different."

"I'm sure it's all talk just to get me drunk and into your bed at a later date," the pinkette replied harshly, causing the male to smirk at the tone of her voice.

"Harsh, doll face. But I saw you talking to Ino, and I overheard she invited you to the party that's at our frat tonight," he spoke, his voice sounding like music to her ears. "Be my date for the party and let me prove to you I'm not like the others."

"For starters, I don't think a college _frat_ party is the best place to be on a date with somebody and secondly, I don't even _know_ you. So why would I agree to be your date to some party that I don't really have any desire to go too?"

"Ah, but if I heard correctly, you promised Ino that you would be going," he told her with his all too cocky and handsome smirk that adorned his perfect lips. "As to your question of why; why _not_? Take a risk once in a while. Do something crazy."

"I don't even know your name," she retorted quietly as some of her bangs fell into her bright apple colored eyes.

He moved to stand closer to her and lightly pushed her hair behind her ear before he held her hand in his before kissing the back of her palm, glancing down at her with his beautiful cinnamon colored eyes, "Sasori."

"I'm-"

"Sakura," he answered for her with the same smirk before he began to walk away in his own direction before he called back, "Any friend of Ino's is a friend of mine."

* * *

><p>"He said that?"<p>

"Ino, please don't scream in my ear. I'm standing right here."

"I'm sorry. But you're telling me that _the_ Sasori Akasuna asked you to be his _date_ to a _frat_ party tonight?...Is this real life? Am I high or something? Were you smoking in here before I got here and I'm hot boxing in the aftermath?"

"Ino! Can we just not make a big deal out of this?" Sakura added as she ran her brush through her bubblegum hair once more. "I'm nervous enough to go to this party, let alone have a date with the so called hottest man on this damn campus."

"But that's the thing, Sak. He _is_ the hottest man on this damn campus, and its rare for him to ask a girl out, let alone someone who isn't apart of the Greek system."

"God, is it really that big of a deal to be in a damn sorority or fraternity while enrolled in this college?" Sakura questioned with evident frustration as she tossed her brush onto her bathroom counter. "You're pretty much just paying for your friends."

"Har, Har, forehead girl," Ino snapped back as she took a seat on the couch that was waiting out in the main room of Sakura's dorm. "Just hurry up so we can go already. I want to get my buzz on."

"Of course you do," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she clicked the lights off in her bathroom and joined Ino in the main area. "Ready?"

"Man, forehead girl, you look _hot_!"

There Sakura stood in a v-neck gray t-shirt tucked into a tight black higher waisted skirt that ended at her mid thigh. She matched it with a long black necklace and black flats with a simple silver broach on the top of each shoe. Her hair was straight naturally so she didn't need to style it, especially with the angled cut she chose to fashion since she started college. Her makeup would classify under the category of gory of 'going out'. She had put on the right mount of mascara and eyeliner while her eye shadow was all in the charcoal color category.

Ino moved to stand next to her wearing a tight, and skimpy, black dress and purple platform pumps. Her platinum blonde hair was styled in her usually high ponytail and her makeup was darker, and more whorish, than her best friend's.

"You don't think it's too much for a frat party?"

"Not if you're going to be Sasori's date," Ino replied with a smile as she pulled Sakura out of her dorm room.

"Bye, Hinata! Don't wait up for me!" Sakura called out to her roommate as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and pulled the door shut to lock it.

"I feel like a total geek just being in the honor dorms," Ino trailed off as they left the building.

"Shut up, pig."

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the party, the frat house was in utter chaos; in a good way of course.<p>

There were people in every corner and crevice of the house. People stuffed in the hallways socializing, people on the main floor dancing to the music the DJ was mixing, people in the kitchen playing the all too popular drinking game beer pong, and people in the bedrooms doing…well doing what you would expect them to be doing at a college frat party in a bedroom.

As Ino pulled Sakura up the front steps of the house, she noticed a few of the fraternity brothers waiting outside the front door, presumably to keep an eye out for a girl they wanted to creep on for the night. Typical.

"Ino," one of the greeted as he walked up to the blonde, sizing her up before swinging a buff arm round her shoulders. His voice was slightly raised so Ino could hear him over the beat of the music. "You look awesome, as always. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sakura," Ino introduced loudly as she wrapped her arms around the male's waist and looked over towards the dolled up pinkette. "She's_ Sasori's_ date tonight."

"Sasori's date?" another questioned, as if he didn't hear correctly the first time.

"Yeah," Ino replied as she grabbed the beer out of the male's grasp and put it to her lips. "So where is he?"

"He should be out on the back deck."

"Need some help finding it?" one of the frat boys asked gazing up and down her form as he held an anonymous red cup in his hand.

"That's alright," Sakura replied with a small fake smile. "I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable of walking straight to the back of the house to find a deck. You just stay here and enjoy your cheap beers."

The other frat brothers laughed. "I see why Sasori likes her."

Sakura gave a quick eye roll to the group before she entered the front doors of the frat house, maneuvering her way through the large sea of people that were contained within. Looking around and over the people in her path, she noticed the screen doors leading to the back deck, but no matter how hard she pushed or how politely she asked, she couldn't get around the people in front of her.

"And people wonder why I don't bother going to these stupid parties," she muttered to no one in particular as she pushed away some of her petal colored bangs.

"Looking for someone?" a voice behind her questioned coolly.

She turned around to find the frat boy she had been looking for. He looked just as handsome as he did when she meet him only a few hours ago outside her science building. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, which were so simple, yet looked so perfect on him.

"Let's go," he told Sakura as he grasped her hand and moved to lead her somewhere else in the house. "There's no way we're getting to the back deck."

"Where are we going?" she asked loudly as they passed by the main area where people were front to back dancing the night away to the beats of the music.

"Upstairs."

"Oh, no!" Sakura interjected as she stopped them at the foot of the stairs. "I am not like every other girl you've met before. I am _not _going up to your room with you."

Sasori let out a chuckle as he brushed some of her pink locks behind her ear and drug his knuckles across her pale cheek. "I know that, doll face. I want to show you something."

The pink haired honor student gave him a skeptical glance as he looked at her with promise behind his hazel colored orbs. She let out a sigh, which Sasori took as acceptance to lead the two of them up the wood steps up to the second floor of the frat house.

Once they reached the top, they passed by a few lingering couples who were pressed up against the walls of the hallway, locked in a fierce but drunk battle of dominance over their partner. Sakura rolled her eyes as she passed them and continued to let the handsome red head lead her down the poorly lit hallway. He led her to the end of the hallway where he stopped outside of a door at the end of the hallway.

She gave him a skeptical look as he turned back to face her but he only smirked in reply as he opened the door the lead to a second floor balcony. As he led her through the doorway, she took in the scene around her and understood why he brought her up here. It gave them a great view of Main Street and the night sky over their college campus.

"Who knew a frat house would have such a great view," she mused as she broke away from Sasori's grasped and move to stand by the metal railing of the balcony.

Sasori released a chuckle as he moved to stand next to her, sharing her view of the college night life. Sakura turned her head towards him and gazed upon his handsome features that were illuminated by the moonlight in the night sky.

"I have to ask, Sasori. Why me?" Sakura questioned as she flattened her arms against the railing and leaned in. "There are so many other girls you could be with right now that would gladly jump into bed with you and do whatever you asked them to do. So why ask me to be here tonight?"

"Because you're different, doll face."

Sakura snorted at his cheesy words and the nickname he gave her. "And what makes me different?"

"You're not shallow, you actually care about your future, and you have a passion for something you love," he explained to the female.

"And how would you know about all of those things?"

He smirked as he gazed down at her, mahogany eyes shinning, "You were just about to tell me about them."

Sakura let out a light laugh as she raised a manicured brow at her date for the night, "I was, was I?"

The red head gave her a glance, asking her to continue and she gave in with a small sigh. "Since you're so keen on knowing about my life, what you said about me was strangely correct," she answered with a light laugh as she glanced up into his brown eyes. "I believe a real man proves who he is through his words rather than his looks. I care about my future in the sense that it _is_ my passion. I want to make a difference for not only myself, but for the medical world."

Sasori was taken aback by her words. He had never heard anything more sincere from a college aged female, and for that he grasped her hand that was placed on the railing and held it in his. He noticed the slight tinge of pink that graced her features briefly as their skin touched, but he only smirked inwardly in response.

"What about you?" Sakura's voice questioned through the pause. "You are said to be the most desired male on campus with a cool and collected personality that girls just _squeal_ over. So tell me frat boy, what's your story?"

Sasori let out a chuckle as he took advantage of the hold on her hand and pulled her close enough that he could grasp her other hand and guide it to his shoulder while he placed his other hand on the small of her waist. He began to move in subtle movements across the patio, leading Sakura along with him. "What is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know what you're studying, what you're interests are, why you chose to join a fraternity of all things," she listed as she followed Sasori's dance. She let out a small laugh as the red head spun her around and back into his chest. "We aren't even dancing to any music."

"You don't need music when you're in good company, doll face," he chided with a small smirk as he pulled her body closer to his own and continued to move with the female. "As to your many other questions, I'm here studying business but I also have an interest in the art program. If I have the opportunity to combine the two, it would honestly be my dream job. My interests, which I mentioned before, are art of all varieties, but mostly the sculpting of puppets and other wood based art forms."

"I would have never guessed that," Sakura murmured absent mindedly as she held his gaze, causing Sasori to smirk at her surprise in his answer. She blushed slightly under his gaze before clearing her throat and speaking again. "What about joining this fraternity?"

"You can't look me in the eye and say that being the president of a fraternity doesn't look great on a resume."

Sakura giggled in reply, "So it's not just for the beer, the parties, or the drunk girls?"

"I'm currently not drinking beer; I'm not partaking in the festivities of said party, and if I'm correct, the girl I'm currently with hasn't had a single alcoholic drink tonight," Sasori replied as he dipped the female and leaned his face down closer to hers and smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

"How sincere," she replied with a smile as he lifted her from the dip and continued to dance to the beat of their hearts and the intakes of their breaths. "So feed my curiosity. Where are you planning to take this?"

"Taking what?"

"This…I don't know. Whatever we're doing…" she trailed off as the blush reappeared on her features.

Sasori chuckled and moved a hand to grasp her chin lightly, "Does this answer your question?"

Before Sakura could question anything, Sasori's lips descended upon her own in a soft kiss. After recovering from the slight shock and her inner monologue's screaming relating to the 'hottest boy on earth kissing her,' her emerald eyes fluttered shut and returned the gesture. It was short and sweet, just as it needed to be.

As Sasori pulled his lips slowly away from hers, he couldn't help but smirk at the slightly flustered and dazed face of the pink haired beauty in front of him. "That gives me a pretty broad idea of your intentions."

"Do you need a more specific answer?" he questioned with amusement as he took her face between his artistic hands and gazed into her bright apple eyes. She nodded dumbly before he swooped down for a second kiss, this one becoming more passionate and heated.

He ran his tongue smoothly across her bottom lip to seek entrance which she granted. As their tongues intertwined Sakura tasted the underlying taste of honey while Sasori tasted cool mint. When they needed to pull away for air Sakura looked up at Sasori through hazed eyes and gave him a playful smile. "I'm still not getting in bed with you."

Sasori chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his form so that her face was resting comfortably on his collarbone, "We'll have plenty of time for that later, doll face. What's your rush?"

Sakura just laugh as reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips, "There's no rush."

* * *

><p>It's done! Yay! Another child to add to the family.<p>

I would like to explain the title for those of you who may not understand. When girls go to college, like me, our dads tell us that we are not there to get a degree in Mrs. A.k.a find our future husbands at our college. So that's the symbolism behind the title.

Leave me some love and check out my other stories! Don't forget to take the poll for the next one-shot pairing you would like to see!


End file.
